Destino Golpeado pero Feliz
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Me pregunto cuanto durará esto, hemos pasado por tanto, pero aún queda mucho que vivir. Kogan


**Hey! les traigo esta historia, que escribí en 12 minutos, escuchaba "Young and Beautiful" de Lana del Rey y comencé a escribir, espero que les guste o si lo odian diganme, no soy mucho de escribir "recuentos de vida" prometo actualizar pronto mis demás historias :)**

* * *

Miro hacia el pasado, todo aquello que hemos pasado, tantas alegrías, tantas penas, sorpresas, algunas agradables y otras devastadoras que hemos podido sobrellevar juntos. Te miro ahora, a mi lado, durmiendo pacíficamente, te ves tan bello como después de nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando nos demostramos el uno al otro que nos amábamos más de lo que llegamos a creer posible.

Aquella noche cuando descubrí que no eras solo una persona más, que no podría dejarte nunca, porque eras parte de mí, más de la mitad de mi corazón te pertenece y la otra mitad la ocupas solamente tú.

No fue fácil, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas, ver nuestras vidas rotas y nuestros sueños truncados, pero logramos salir adelante, recuerdo las noches que nos quedábamos despiertos, apoyándonos el uno al otro para no dormirnos, para superar los exámenes al día siguiente, para luego soportar el trabajo, todo para tener el placer de vivir juntos, en un lugar donde nadie nos molestaba, donde éramos completamente felices.

El tiempo pasó, ambos sacamos nuestras carreras, aquellas personas que nos abandonaron regresaron, junto con aquellas que siempre nos apoyaron, nuestra vida volvió a estar completa.

Recuerdo el día de nuestra boda, cuando te vi entrar a la iglesia con aquella sonrisa radiante en el rostro, con tus ojos chocolate brillando por la emoción. Estaba sucediendo, íbamos a comprometernos por toda la vida, quizás la sociedad veía nuestro amor como algo prohibido e inmoral, quizás nos miraban raro cuando demostrábamos nuestro cariño en público, pero todo eso desaparecía al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, al sentir como te dormías sobre mi pecho, todo eso que me hacía sentir completo, seguro y a salvo.

El tiempo siguió su curso, pasaron los años y nos convertimos en adultos, nos dimos cuenta que el mundo era más complicado y que la vida es una lucha constante, pero no nos dimos por vencidos, habíamos sobrevivido antes y lo haríamos ahora, ahí fue donde la vida me dio el primer golpe, aquel golpe que me tumbó casi por completo, pero gracias a ti no caí al abismo.

Mi hermana, aquella a la que siempre amé y quise más que a nadie, dejó este mundo, justo cuando estaba por terminar su carrera, descubrí que la vida no es para siempre y que no solo puede acabar cuando eres viejo, sino que puede serte arrebatada en cualquier momento.

Sigo recordando, recuerdo el funeral, mis puños sobre aquel ataúd, donde desaparecería una parte de mi vida, la parte de mi vida que fue determinante para notar mi amor por ti, nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Katie por todo lo que hizo por ti y por mí, ella nunca nos dio la espalda. Irónicamente aquel día no era como el día de funeral de las películas, el sol brillaba altanero, regodeándose de su relativa inmortalidad.

Logramos salir adelante nuevamente, pero la vida nunca ha dejado de ser caprichosa y malvada y dio el segundo golpe, pero esta vez no me lo dio a mí, tus padres, ambos se fueron juntos, dejándote con un vacío que ni siquiera yo pude llenar, podía comprender como te sentías, ya que yo nunca conocí a mi padre, pero debió ser muy diferente vivir toda una vida con ellos y luego perderlos de repente, me sentía inútil al escucharte llorar todas las noches, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarte y acariciar tu pelo, hasta que el llanto te agotaba y te dormías.

Nuestra relación se tambaleó, quizás por la falta de comunicación entre nosotros, entonces noté que nada es perfecto, pero gracias a Dios fuimos capaces de recuperarnos nuevamente, aún recuerdo nuestra noche de reencuentro, no sabes cuánto extrañaba tu aroma y el calor de tu cuerpo.

Y ahora te veo dormir a mi lado, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya ambos tenemos casi cuarenta años, y creo que la vida ya no será capaz de separarnos a los tres. Aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme si esto durará para siempre, que sucederá más adelante, que golpes nos tendrá guardados la vida, aquella dama caprichosa que nos juntó y que parece querer separarnos a cada minuto.

"Logan" Digo tu nombre, pero no respondes.

"Logan" Acerco una mano a tu rostro, está helado.

"¿Logan?" Vuelvo a llamarte y me acerco a ti.

"¡Logan!" Creo que no siento tu respiración, Acerco mi cabeza a tu pecho.

Entonces te remueves un poco y el alma me regresa al cuerpo.

"¿Qué pasa Ken?" Preguntas. Siento como las lágrimas se agolpan a mis ojos, por un segundo…por un segundo creí

"Por un segundo…creí"

"¿Creíste qué?" Preguntas preocupado al ver mi rostro.

"Creí que me habías abandonado" Digo abrazándote con fuerza.

"Nunca te abandonaría, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo" Dices, yo sonrío, beso tus labios y el miedo desaparece de inmediato.

Es cierto, la vida puede intentar separarnos todo lo que quiera, pero siempre estaremos unidos, porque ese es nuestro destino, un destino golpeado pero afortunado.

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo? La verdad me debatí mucho ente el final triste o el feliz, pero hoy estoy feliz así que asi quedó...**

**Dejen review con su opinión **

**Sin más que decir, **

**_InariRusherBoy_**


End file.
